


When the bullets hit boom!

by Brennan7576



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Caring Lexa, Depressed Clarke, Depression, Endgame Clexa, F/F, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Major Character Injury, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennan7576/pseuds/Brennan7576
Summary: So basically high-school au with clexa, ranya, Octavia and Lincoln together.   Dark stuff happens in the story later thoughTheir will be only one self-harm scene and I will warn where that section is for some people to avoid it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope it goes well there is gonna be a lot of angst so hope you like it. The first chapter is an intro to everyone

Clarke is 17 years old her parents Jake, and abbie griffin both died with Clarke's little brother when she was 16 in a car crash, they all had died on impact. They were on their way to pick her up from a party where she was drunk at but,still she's blames herself for it. She has still not gotten over their deaths yet. Clarke lives with her guardian Ryker who was a family friend and decided to honor Jake and abbie griffins' death by adopting to be clarkes' guardian. Clarke tends to sleep the pain away rather than alcohol she uses sleeping pills. 

Octavia and her brother Bellamy are also 17 years old and they live with their mother and father who are always out of town on business. So Octavia and Bellamy tend to spent a lot of time with each other and their friends; raven, Lincoln, and clarke. Lincoln and Octavia have started dating for a month now, Bellamy had resented them at first but Octavia convinced he was a nice guy for her after two days. Bellamy was always too protective over Octavia.

Raven a 17 year old teen with a leg injury caused by a drunk driver who hit her on her way walking home from school with Clarke one day when raven pushed her childhood friend out of the way saving clarkes' life. Ravens accident happened a year before Clarke's parents accident. So Clarke helped raven through the leg injury process and it took raven two years to be okay with her leg, and leg brace. Raven lived with her mother Luna.

Lexa is seventeen years old, and a useless lesbian according to her guardian/ older sister. Anya her sister has been Lexas' guardian for 3, and a half years now. It had been two years ago since Lexa, and costia broke up and Lexa was heartbroken she loved costia but, apparently costia loved guys more. Then costia moved to California. It a while for Lexa to move on but she did and she's never been happier but she feel like she's missing something. Lexa learned after the breakup she loves the gym.

Raven and clarke have been childhood best friends since they were six. Raven notices that Clarke can't cope with her parents death well, so she just tries to be there for her and be her best friend. The friend group is Octavia, Lincoln, bellamy, raven, and clarke the group have been friends for three years. Everyone is a senior in high school now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how many chapters there will be but I am hoping lot
> 
> Ima gonna fluff next chapter.  
So u will be happy soon

Clarke was woken up by her alarm for school. She rose from the bed with a groan, and went to get dressed and ready for school. Clarke was wearing a red flannel with black joggers and black boots. She went downstairs for her walk to school.

Today was the first day of senior year at polis high school. When Clarke arrived she went straight to her class, she had English and history. Polis high school only had two classes per day. Raven and clarke always had the same classes each year, and they always sat in the middle next to each other. Clarke walked in to English, where already raven and Octavia were sitting, so Clarke sat down and started talking to them. 

They were having a conversation about how it's gonna be a long school year. When suddenly a dark-haired, green-eyed, pretty as a dream, tight jawline, women walked in, wearing a tight short-sleeved gym shirt, with black sweats. Clarke's first thought was she was a fucking dream.  
Out of nowhere, Clarke's parents crash site came rushing to her brain how her family is dead because of her. How their death is on the choices she made. How it's her fault, how everyone around her ends up being hurt, there's nothing she can do about it either. How that her parents would be ashamed how their daughter turned out to be, using sleeping pills to silence the nightmares. The day of the accident she knew she was a failure. How she's gonna die alone. But Clarke never told anyone her thoughts outloud. Never let anyone know how it was her fault no matter what, not even to her best friend raven. She wouldn't be able to stand the look of pure digest on her best friends face when she looks at her. She never let it show on her face, she just forced a smile on her face. 

Lexa walked in to see what she thought was a princess, with her blonde haired, eyes blue as the ocean, perfectly curvey body that looked a little bit more smaller than you would think. Raven and Octavia had seen Clarke look at the pretty girl, so what do they do? They call the girl over there to sit next to Clarke. Clarke didn't seem to mind which was nothing new to them. They just missed the old Clarke, before the car accident. The one whose eyes sparkled when she saw a girl she liked, when Octavia and raven would see that they would often tease her. Clarke would playfully call them annoying, and shush them saying she could hear them.  
Lexa decided to sit down in a seat next to the blonde. 

Raven introduced everyone to the girl whose name was Lexa. When Clarke was introduced all she attempted to say was "hey".  
Raven took that as her chance to talk to Lexa "hey so are you new here"? 

Lexa told raven "yes transferred from Arcadia high". Apparently raven was shocked to see Lexa came from a rich preppy school. 

Raven freaking out saying "damn richy rich that's the mfing private rich school". Raven sensed it was a soft topic by the look on Lexa's face so decided to change topic. "sooo.  
What do you like to do"? "you know for fun, I like blowing stuff up"!! 

Lexa attempted to talk when the teacher told everyone to shush class was starting. Before raven looked at the teacher for class she wrote a note to Lexa saying "come to clarke's house after school to hang with us". With the address written next to it. 

In Clarke's next class history she knew no one in it. Suddenly when Lexa walked in to sit next to her.  
Lexa greeted her new friend saying "hey there, how has your day been so far"? 

Clarke said "I'm fine thank you". 

Lexa decided to start talking again "what do you like to do for fun"? 

"I like to sleep, watch movies, and hang out with my best friends" "what about you"? 

"ooh I like to go the gym before school to you know workout" I tend to stay in good shape". 

Clarke replies " well I can't say that your wrong about that" "I mean.. Uhmm.. That you seem fit.. No I mean... Just nevermind..."  
Clarke now flustered is ashamed for checking out her body. 

Lexa was amused Clarke started rambling because of her. Lexa asked Clarke "were you checking me out clarke"? Clicking the "k" in her name

Clarke blushed in her cheeks, but before she could respond the bell rang. Class had started they had to focus on the teacher. 

When school ended Clarke, Octavia, and raven walked home. Clarke stayed quiet for the most part like she always did after "it" happened. She was always barely talking or forced a smile nowadays. She never thought anyone could tell it was forced but raven and Octavia saw through it. They just couldn't do anything to help they had tried confrontation about it but that made it worse by not talking to them for a whole week. So they tended to leave it alone. 

Raven was babbling about how cool Lexa is and couldn't wait for her to come over. During raven's rant Clarke mentioned "Lexa is kinda cute". 

That got raven saying "Clarke I got an idea you too should date I can see it now yall in love, then getting married, then me bridesmaid"!! 

Clarke responded to raven's crazy idea by saying "we barely know her raven, plus you know I don't believe in marriage not anymore..." the rest of the walk was quiet after that leaving Clarke to her thoughts and with raven scheming. 

Clarke, raven, and Octavia arrived home when suddenly Ryker had to go work saying " Chinese dinner in fridge". Clarke sighing quietly after Ryker leaving he tended to work a lot for her, but she always appreciated him. Ryker could always cheer up Clarke too, and she really needed it today. 

The girls deciding to order pizza along with Chinese food. At five o'clock pizza man arrived with Lexa at the same time. When Lexa entered the room after Clarke paying the pizza man made Clarke jump a little causing a panic attack. She was struggling to breathe. Clarke began seeing herself next to tons of red liquid blood. Lexa entered attempting to help Clarke breathe, lexa put clarke's hands dead on lexa's heart to feel her breathing. That seemed to work for clarke because her breathing evened out back to normal. Clarke stood up thanking Lexa. Lexa was still concerned cautioning her to sit on the couch with her, Clarke obliged even if it was unnecessary. When raven, and Octavia walked in from the guest room together they jumped seeing Lexa in the room but quickly relaxed. Lexa was asking Clarke if "she was okay". When Octavia, and raven seeming confused Lexa preparing to explain Clarke's panic attack. 

When Clarke quickly said "oh it was nothing I tripped in the kitchen, and fell you know clumsy me". That was convincing enough for raven, and Octavia who went to get pizza. 

While octaven was gathering dinner, Clarke quickly told Lexa "please don't tell them about my panic attacks they would worry for no reason". 

Lexa gathering the information asked Clarke "panic attacks.. More than one.."? Clarke's face paled but, before she could respond octaven walked in with food and a movie for their movie day. Which invitation Lexa couldn't deny. 

Around six thirty Octavia and raven decided to leave, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. Lexa deciding to question Clarke asked "care to explain to me what's wrong"? 

Clarke responding with "if I tell you, you have to promise no telling anyone". Clarke deciding she might be able to trust Lexa with one of her darkest secrets. 

Lexa nodding agreeing to tell no one about what Clarke is about to tell her.  
Clarke sighing loudly then suddenly speaking " soo.... I have had multiple panic attacks since a year ago... When they happen I just try to calm myself and eventually they just end".

Lexa shocked with her explanation but curious asked "what happened a year ago"? 

Clarke decided to only tell lexa what happened not her thoughts about everything.  
"well uhmm... A year ago I was partying getting wasted by myself.. When I realized I needed a ride home so I called my parents who took my younger brother with them to get me... Clarke taking a breath to calm herself continuing".. So um on their way their... They got a hit on the side by a truck driver who was drunk behind the wheel... They all died on impact my brother, and my parents... So uhm I never drank alcohol after that day. "

Lexa was completely speechless decided to try her voice and said" wow um I'm soo sorry that happened you didn't deserve that... But if you don't mind who do you live with then "? 

Clarke answered " Ryker he was a family friend but now he's my guardian".

Lexa replied "oh.." not knowing what to say but still wanting to comfort Clarke put a hang on her shoulder and hugged her. Clarke for a reason she doesn't understand feels a pulled to be toward the other girl hugs her back. 

Lexa realizing how late it is tells Clarke "I got to go its almost dark out.. I'm sorry". 

Clarke just replies a "good bye and a goodnight". Clarke walking upstairs to take a shower and to go in a deepsleep thanks to sleeping pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment tell me if yall like it so far or not!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you there is a lot of angst til ch5  
Comment how it is.

Clarke woke up with a headache, she went downstairs to get Tylenol for her head. Then she rushed to the bathroom feeling the need to throw up.

20 minutes later at school...

Raven, Octavia, and lexa were in English class waiting for Clarke to walk in the classroom, when she never did. Raven and Octavia assumed she was sick so didn't worry. Although Lexa thought something was wrong but didn't say anything.

School ended Octavia went to hang out with Lincoln on a date, possibly more.. Raven went home to work on a explosive project. Lexa decided to drop by Clarke's to make sure she was okay.

Lexa arrived at the house, knocked on the door when no one answered she slowly walked in. Lexa starting calling Clarke instead she heard coughing she went to investigate the noise upstairs.  
Lexa walked in, what she guessed was Clarke's room then went into to the bathroom where the coughing was continuing. Lexa saw clarke and asked "Clarke! Are you okay"?

When Lexa spoke clarke was startled. It was clear Clarke wasn't coughing but, throwing up so she started holding Clarke's hair.

When Clarke stopping hurling, she asked Lexa "what are you doing here Lexa"?

"I was actually looking for you".

As they continued talking they sat on Clarke's bed. " well I figured that but why"? Clarke said with a confused expression on her face. 

" I brought you a copy of the notes for our classes, I figured it could be useful you know.."  
Lexa said with a bit of sarcasm.

"wow.. Uhm you didn't have to do that, I could of got it from raven .."

"don't worry about it wasn't a big deal just some notes". Lexa said with caring soft eyes. 

"well Uhm I appreciate it thank you. I'm just not used to anyone being nice to besides raven or Octavia". Clarke said with undetectable look in her eye.

"well I'm sorry about that but you will have to get used to me, being kind to you". Lexa said with a sparkle in her eyes. 

Clarke just nodded back as a okay. Clarke gestured for Lexa to follow her back to the living room. When they got to the bottom of the stairs there were stopped by Ryker who went to go see Clarke was okay, since she was sick.

Ryker was shocked to see a girl with clarke, who clearly Clarke liked by the look in her eyes. The last time he had seen Clarke showing interest in someone like this was before the crash, and with a boy named Finn who cheated on her. Ryker always thought Clarke was bisexual.

"who is this gorgeous woman Clarke"?  
Ryker asked Clarke.

"Lexa this is my guardian Ryker, Ryker this is Lexa she's new at school this year". 

"I see, are you two coming from your room.."? Ryker asked clearly hinting something. 

"yes.. But not like that.. She heard me sick, and helped me, but she came over to give me some notes from class that's all".

"ooh I see well I'm gonna get changed, and cook sushi so see yall later. Nice to meet you Lexa".

"nice to meet you to sir". "so he seems cool huh"?

"yes he is the best.. By the way thank you so much for helping me upstairs, and for saying what you did.. It meant a lot to me.." Clarke said appreciative.

"you are absolutely welcome, and I meant it but I should get home by dinner so I will see you tomorrow".

Clarke said goodbye before nodding, and walking towards the door with Lexa. Lexa stood outside the doorway, to say one more goodbye. Before Lexa turned to walk home Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek feeling herself blush she quickly turned, before Lexa could see to walk away.

Ryker saw the whole confrontation, but kept quiet while peeking at them. He didn't want to interrupt, and make things awkward for the girls. But he is happier than he has been in a long time, seeing Clarke look content, and not closed off towards Lexa. Which she usually is towards new people, or people besides raven, and Octavia. But he definitely was gonna talk to her about it after dinner.

Clarke suddenly saw Ryker come in the kitchen smiling, so she knew something was up so she asked "what's up with that smile.. Hulk"? Clarke gave him a nickname after he became her guardian.

"so Lexa seems nice huh"? Ryker said with a smirk.

"yes.. I guess.. Why"? Clarke said with confused look.

"I don't know, you just seemed more interested in her than you do with most people".

"I mean yes she's cool, pretty, awesome, caring, and hott " "I meant.. Uhm.." Clarke said suddenly flustered.

"Relax kiddo I'm just teasing you.. But I do know your scared to like her.." rkyer said with a knowing look.

"Well you know Uhm.. Yes because everything goes to shit around me... My family... My ex... Like you know this.. But he cheated on me the day after their funeral who does that when you need them.." Clarke said starting to tear up a bit.

"Look kiddo I know you think you were cause of everything that had happened to you, these past two years.. That it is your cross to bear, but it's not you deserve to be happy.. You deserve a good life with everyone you love around you as much as possible. And yes I know this may take a while to accept the fact, that your family's death is not on you so please stop blaming yourself you deserve too much to think that of yourself.. The fault goes on that drunk driver". "and yes Finn was not a good guy for you, but that doesn't mean everyone is like him okay kiddo? You don't have to respond to that, I just wanted you to hear that".

Clarke gathered everything Ryker said to her in her brain, and started to think about it all while eating tacos with Ryker. All the information really got her thinking.

Meanwhile.... 

Lincoln bumped Octavia's shoulder lightly to get her attention seeing she was thinking about something, and asked "you okay"?

"yes I am fine it's just..... About Clarke I'm starting to think she's never gonna go back the way she was you know? Like so lighthearted and laughing... I just idk.. I thought eventually she would just go back to the way she was but it has been a year.." Octavia said with a huff.

" I know baby but some times when accidents happen that changes, that person is changed forever no matter how hard we don't want them to be changed they are".

"I know I just miss the old her". Octavia said with a sad smile.

The couple layed next to each other in silence for the rest of the night, while watching Netflix.

Also meanwhile...

Lexa was meditating in her room, when Anya barged in startling LEXA. when Lexa flips Anya over her shoulder pinning her to the ground. "I told you not to scare me do you wanna get flipped over"?

"look I forgot, and you know I wait everyday to startle you so I can be flipped over by you Lexa". Anya told lexa with sarcasm.

"anyways wassup"? Lexa asked Anya.

"dinner is ready come on raccoon ".

"Okay I'll be there in a minute". Lexa told Anya.

Lexa got up, and started blowing her candles out, and put them up in her collection. She walked out of her room, when Anya asked her "so how's your crazy amount of candles"?

"it's not a crazy amount of candles Anya. It is a collection". Lexa told Anya.

"Whatever you say come on catch me up in school lex".

"okay so I have English, and history, I have made a few friends, and I'm passing in my classes". Lexa said with a smile.

"So lex why are you smiling so hard huh? Do you likeee someone.. Hmm"? Anya said with a teasing smile.

"wha... No like why why.. Why would you say that.."? Lexa said clearly flustered.

"you don't huh? Then why are getting nervous and rambling"? Anya said with an raised eyebrow.

"look it's different okay she's gorgeous, has eyes as blue as the ocean, a smile that gives me butterflies, and has hair as belong as the sun. But I don't think she's interested in me at the moment". Lexa said nervously.

"and why do you think that lex"?

"well because so a year ago her parents died in a car crash with her little kid brother.. And apparently she has never been the same since, according to her best friends.. Oh and she's hasn't dated since then..". Lexa said sadly.

"ooh I see well kid I say first be there for her as a friend, then see if she's interested in a relationship with you okay"? Anya said confidently.

"okay well I'll try to see how it goes. Thanks Anya". Lexa told Anya with soft eyes.

"Your welcome lex". Anya said, and then finished her pizza and went to get in a shower and to sleep.

The next day..

Clarke woke up then sat up in bed, and checked her phone to see what is the date when she saw the date, the gate to the damn broke and tears started flowing down her face quickly...


End file.
